When Twins Fight (DISCONTINUED)
by FandomSpawn
Summary: (I'm discontinuing this story on THIS PLATFORM. I will remake it on my Wattpad under the same title.) It can only end well…I hope. (Hikaru x Reader x Kaoru). Songs do not belong to me. Ouran Highschool Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. (First chapter written at 1 in the morning, just so you know)
1. Chapter 1

Getting off the plane was what you thought was a miracle at the time. 'I am never going on that ever again.' You think, nauseous.

Where had you arrived exactly? Why, Japan of course! You had to attend school there after all. And the only way to get into this certain academy is by being rich! Yes, Ouran Academy. The elite school for young men and women who have very bright futures to look forward to. And in it are the boys of the-

"Is it just me, or is my head talking to itself? How does that even work? I think I'm sick or something…"

Excuse you, I am narrating your story and no, I am not talking to myself. That would be ridiculous. Now go on then. You still have to get yourself situated with the school. Find your way around and such.

"Now I know something's wrong with me." You say rather crossly.

* * *

"In a place this big, you would think they'd have at least some place that's quiet." You grumble.

You were looking for a place to study and so far, the 4 library doors you opened only presented you with more talking. You then came upon an abandoned music room. When you opened the door, you were met with a fairly large room. In it, instruments were set to the side and plush chairs also sat around. Scanning through the various instruments, your eyes soon landed on an acoustic guitar. Eager to play, you grabbed it and sat down in one of the chairs leaning against the wall closest to the door. You whipped out your phone and chose a song to play. And an ironic one at that.

 _I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad_

 _Buy all of the things I never had_

 _I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

 _Smilin' next to Opera and the Queen_

 _Every time I close my eyes_

 _I see my name in shining lights_

 _A different city every night oh~I swear_

 _The world better prepare_

 _For when I'm a billionaire!_

You sway to the reggae music as you sung along to the rap.

Outside, a little crowd of boys had gathered, ears glued to the door.

"Should we go in, Boss?" One had asked.

"Yeah, the guests are going to be waiting." Another replied.

But the one in question was to enraptured by the mysterious girl's singing that he had failed to hear them...and the door creaking as it moved forward.

You were startled by a thud. Looking towards the floor you saw a boy land face flat in front of you. You also heard laughter as more people started to walk in. You mentally sighed at how perfectly timed this was. Just when you thought you had found a quiet place, these people had to walk in like no one's business.

One of the boys had walked up to you. He had black hair and wore glasses. You glance up at him with a bored expression.

"Sup?" You greet. He seems to cringe at your lack of a decent introduction but quickly regains his cool composure.

"I'm sorry miss. But we have to use this room now. I am kindly asking you to leave. Unless you are here for us."

You give him a "Pfft" like this was all a joke to you. "But I found this room first, glasses."

He twitches at the nickname. He turns around so that his back is facing you. "Hikaru, Kaoru. Please show this young lady out." Two redheads salute and grab you by your waist. Then, they throw you out the door.

You immediately get up and start to bang in the door. "Hey! Let me in! I promise I won't bother you this time!" You hear some shuffling and the boys from before opened the door.

"Fine. We'll let you in but that's only because Tono told us to." You had no idea who 'Tono' was, but decided to go with it.

As the boys closed the door again, you ask about their business in this room and why they needed it so much that they could just throw you out.

"Who are you guys anyway? Are you like some club or something?"

Then, you can hear dramatic music coming from somewhere as the boy from the floor had begun to speak. "We are the Ouran Highschool Host Club!"

A/N: This is a bit different than what I normally write, but change is good every now and then. The songs that are going to be used throughout the story do not belong to me. The characters also do not belong to me. The song used in this chapter was Billionaire by Bruno Mars.


	2. The Host Club? Pt 1

"The Host Club?" You gawked. 'What even is a host club?'

"Yes! The Host Club! Where handsome, young men such as ourselves entertain the lovely maidens of the school who have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the school's playground for the rich and beautiful!"

You stare at the blonde then stare at everyone else, letting your gaze land on the redheads last, your face holding a blank expression. "Yep! Okay! Nice meeting you guys! I'm just gonna step out of Crazy Town for a while! Don't mind me!" You say quickly, turning on your heel and dashing out of the room, guitar in hand.

Upon opening the door and closing it afterward, you can see a body on the floor. "Oh! Sorry about that! Are you okay?" You quickly help the person up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Haruhi, by the way." The person holds out their hand for a handshake. You gladly accept it.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Aren't you the honor student?" Haruhi adorned a look of shock. You giggled. Shaking off her surprise, Haruhi reaches for the doorknob.

"Wait! Don't open that door!" But it was too late. Rose petals flew out of the opening, one getting caught in your mouth. You quickly spit it out.

"Welcome." You heard from inside the room. You saw the guys from before in a pose in front of the door.

"Oh. It's a boy." Floor Boy says. You open your mouth to correct him, but Glasses sends you a don't-you-dare look, so you seal your lips shut.

"And the girl from before." The twins point out. You can hear Haruhi trying to open the door behind you. You shake your head. "Why'd you come back?" The gingers question.

You lift up the guitar as the twins let out an "Oh".

"Hikaru, Kaoru. This young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" You shot Glasses a look. He knew Haruhi was a girl, his face showed it all. He just smirked in response. 'Why that little-' You thought.

"Yeah, but he's really shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know that much about him." Glasses sports another smirk and that was the hint that he had confirmed her gender. 'She acts like a girl, she just doesn't look the part. I guess that's why everyone thinks she's a guy.' You conclude.

"Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club (Cue credits.) Mr. Honor Student." You shoot him another dirty look. If he knows about her gender, why hide it? To see how long it would take for the others to find out, that's why.

"What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka, the exceptional honors student we've heard about!" Haruhi stops her struggles with the door to give Floor Boy yet another shocked look.

"How do you guys know my name?" She whimpers.

"I told you news travels fast. You're the first commoner to get into this school using sheer brain power that I think _some_ people lack." You explain, putting emphasis on "some".

"Miss (L/N) is right," Glasses says, walking up to you. "You're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner like you gains entrance into the academy." Haruhi's mouth can be seen twitching at one corner. "You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, Mr. Fujioka."

"Thank you, I guess?" Haruhi squeaks. She then gets herself stuck in one of Floor Boy's speeches, this particular one being about how she's a hero to all other commoners. You decide to wait and see what'll happen after the long-ass speech.

"If you tell anyone about Haruhi's gender before they figure it out themselves, you owe me a favor." You forgot about Glasses standing right behind you, so his voice caused you to jump.

"I hate you, you know that, Glasses?" Said person cringes at the nickname and tells you that his name is Kyoya. "Yeah okay, whatever...Kyoya." You say, trying out his name for the first time. He smiles in a way of showing that he liked hearing his name rather than "Glasses". You both then hear a crash./ Whipping your heads in the direction of the noise, you see pieces of the Renaissance vase on the floor, Haruhi leaning over its pedestal.

"Now you've done it, commoner. We we're going to start the bidding at 8 million yen!" You overhear. You then see Haruhi trying to figure out how much money she now has to owe them. Kyoya walks over to the crash site and picks up a shard.

"What should we do now, Tamaki?" He openly asks, while Floor Boy finds his way into a seat.

"There may have been a famous saying you've heard of, Fjioka," He crosses his legs and points a finger at her. 'When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. Starting today, you're the Host Club's dog."

You watch as Haruhi turns white, standing in the middle of the circle of hosts. Tamaki waves a hand in front of her to get her to come to her senses. Honey pokes her twice, causing her to fall to the floor. Smiling deviously, you speed-walk over to Haruhi's body and strum a quick tune.

 _You poor unfortunate soul!_

The hosts look at you with mixed expressions. You shrug at them and reply, "What? It seemed fitting." They tilt their heads in a way to show that they are still confused. You sigh and continue explaining. "Don't you know that song? From _The Little Mermaid_? When Ursula takes Ariel's voice? No?" The hosts shake their heads. You internally facepalm. "I'll just see myself out..." You mumble.

"Wait!" You hear Tamaki call after you. You turn around to face him. "I want you to help out our new addition!" You raise your eyebrows in a are-you-serious gesture. Ignoring your gesture, he continues on with his blabbering. "When he comes to, you'll go with him to buy us more coffee." You flare up.

"Why do I have to go?! I just stepped in here to return the guitar!"

"You have two options, Miss (L/N). You can either go with Haruhi and buy us our coffee or pay of his debt with your own hard owned money. Now I'm sure you'd never want to do the latter because you couldn't even afford our uniform." Kyoya pushes his glasses up, an anime-like glint reflecting off of them.

You look down at what you're wearing. You knew you should've worn your old private school uniform, but the skirt didn't cover as much of your legs as you wanted it to. So, you decided to wear your normal attire: jeans, sneakers and a baggy sweater. You felt slightly offended that you were being looked upon as a commoner. "I have money! I'll have you know, I am the heir of my mother's fame and fortune in the music business." You say with a huff.

"Your mother being...?" Kyoya asks almost mockingly. You gape at him.

"What other singer has my last name other than (Mom's name)?" You practically scream. Kyoya holds up both his hands in a surrender.

"Alright. You don't want to pay. So you can go with Haruhi." You were about to agree, but you heard him say the opposite of what you tried so hard to tell him.

"Reverse psychology doesn't work that way!" Not wanting to fight with the boy any longer, you decide to do as you are asked.


End file.
